


Remorseful Star

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [17]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Conflicting Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format, playful bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad expresses regret over his actions.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Remorseful Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic that I ever worked on, and it was all because I believe that Nigel and Chad's relationship will be fixed at some point.  
> Some articles on TV Tropes (the "We Used to Be Friends" article and the show's Tearjerker page) mention that Nigel's and Chad's relationship will never be fixed. Something about those statements just didn't feel right to me.
> 
> I mean, the ending of Operation End showed that Chad was heartbroken over betraying everyone, and the start of Operation Treaty showed that Nigel was heartbroken over losing his mentor/friend. Not angry, *heartbroken*. It's as if Nigel wants to be friends with Chad again, but his anger over the older boy's betrayal always gets in the way. And I bet Chad wants to be friends with Nigel too, but his role as a teen spy isn't making things easy for him.
> 
> Then there's the 2015 Galactic Kids Next Door trailer, which has Chad call Nigel by his first name; operatives who do this are very close.
> 
> And then there was that whole fight between the two in Operation Treaty. That whole fight was pretty much caused by a dangerous mixture of poor communication and powerful anger. If Nigel and Chad had a chance to cool down and talk to each other, their relationship would get better. 
> 
> TLDR: I honestly believe that Nigel and Chad's relationship will be repaired at some point in the future, and that they just need to communicate with each other to start the healing/repairing process.

_[Scene: outside the house. Nigel and Chad are sitting on the front steps of the house. Chad is twiddling his fingers nervously]_

**Nigel:** So, Chad...you wanted to talk to me about something important?

 **Chad** :...Yeah. It’s probably going to be a _difficult_ topic for you...

 **Nigel:** [gulps] I think I know where this is going...

 **Chad:** [taking a deep breath] It’s about my betrayal...

 **Nigel:** [stonily turning away] Yup. I knew it.

 **Chad:** [remorsefully] Look, kid. I...know I said I didn’t care about who was going to get hurt from what I did, but the truth is...I actually _did_ care a lot.

 **Nigel:** [crossing his arms] Whatever.

 **Chad:** [sighing sadly] No, no. It’s true. I was just _consumed_ by rage and envy when I said that; people say stupid things when those two emotions control them, right? I’m no different. But, uh, after calming down and giving myself time to think...I realized that I was nothing more than a selfish arrogant jerk. [bowing his head] The children of the galaxy don’t deserve me; they deserve _you_.

_[Nigel just growls in response]_

**Chad** : Nigel, look...I’m _really_ sorry for what I did.

 **Nigel:** [coldly]...You _should_ be sorry.

 **Chad:** [chuckling humorlessly] Yeah, I kind of figured that you would say that. You value loyalty and trust a lot, don’t you? To be honest, I would be _really_ surprised if you just forgave me right away. I mean, I broke your heart. You have _every single right_ to get angry at me. I bet you want to hurl _me_ into the sun right now, huh?

 **Nigel:** No. I mean, yes! I mean...well...there _is_ a part of me that wants to throw you into the sun and be rid of you forever! [sadly] And yet there’s this other part of me that wants to just...forgive and forget. I know it’s _really_ stupid to stay in the past, but I just can’t help but feel _betrayed_ by you. I... don’t know what to do or how to feel...

_[Nigel bites his lip to prevent himself from crying. He then composes himself before turning around to face Chad with a sad yet proud smile]_

**Nigel:** But what I _do_ know for sure is that admitting your mistakes shows that you’re becoming a better person, and you should be proud of that. However...[bowing his head]...I feel like our relationship will never be fully fixed. We just keep arguing over the stupidest things. [his voice breaks] I wish I could just...be more patient with you. [blinking back tears] I’m so sorry...

_[Chad slowly pulls Nigel into a gentle hug and strokes his back]_

**Chad:** [softly] Ssh. Just let yourself cry for now. You’ll feel a lot better afterwards, I promise.

_[Nigel quickly returns the hug and starts sobbing into Chad’s chest]_

**Chad:** Oh, Nigel...[softly kissing Nigel’s temple]...it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself, alright? [gently rocking Nigel] Ssh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.

 _[_ _Cut to: a few minutes later._ _Nigel stops crying, but he’s still hiccuping a bit. Chad gives Nigel_ _a_ _squeeze and kisses him on the forehead_ _]_

 **Chad:** You feeling better?

 **Nigel** :...A little. I’m more worried about our constant quarrels, though...

 **Chad:** Look, Nigel...fixing a broken relationship takes _a lot_ of time. I mean, sure, we made a lot of progress, but it’s still going to be a long time before _everything_ is fully fixed. We’re probably going to be bickering with each other for the rest of our lives. [warmly] But you know what? I am okay with that.

 **Nigel:** You are...?

 **Chad:** Yeah. I know it sounds odd, but it’s true. Um, remember that time where we danced under the stars?

 **Nigel:** Yes, what about it...?

 **Chad:** Well, before we started dancing, we just kind of...had a bit of a playful fight. I stole your visor and taunted you about it, you got angry about that, and then we just kind of...bickered with each other. Let me just say right now: I _really_ loved that. It was really nice to just let off some steam, you know?

 **Nigel:** [chuckling affectionately] Yes, I had fun with that, too.

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s cheek] See, the point I’m trying to make here is...our relationship may not be perfect, but I think it’s better that way. I would be bored out of my mind if we were constantly agreeing about the same things, you know? I mean, do you and the rest of your sector agree on everything?

 **Nigel:** [happily cuddling up to Chad] No. Me and Abby once had a bit of a fight when I decided to choose to go on a mission instead of going to the beach. And that’s just one example.

 **Chad:** See? There you go. If pork chops were perfect, we wouldn’t have hot dogs!

_[Nigel’s stomach growls]_

**Nigel:** Okay, now you’re just making me hungry.

 **Chad:** [pulling away from the hug] Uh oh, I think you better hurry up and eat something! [pinching Nigel’s cheek] We wouldn’t want your _big_ _dorky_ _brain_ to run out of fuel~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling affectionately] Ah, yes. I hope you eat something, too...preferably, the semifreddo cake. I wouldn’t want you to lose your sweetness.

 **Chad** : [playfully] Aw, _boo!_ Get off the stage!

 **Nigel:** [getting up and playfully punching Chad in the shoulder] Okay, maybe I will. But you’re going to miss out on a _great_ performance. I hope you realize that.

 **Chad:** [getting up too] Oh? Are you going to make more bad jokes? Hopefully they’re not as bad as your workaholic tendencies.

 **Nigel:** [offended (?)] Okay, you just crossed the line, teenager! As soon as we finish eating, I’m gonna make you sing to me and then _kiss you_ as you’re singing!

 **Chad:** [smiling warmly] Works for me.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I gotta say, watching Operation Treaty and then reading this story right after is...not recommended.
> 
> Unless you don't mind crying, that is.
> 
> -Related:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628913308645392384/yum-o-yari-bu-la-imagen-mental-de-chad-trata-de  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/TearJerker/CodenameKidsNextDoor  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Recap/CodenameKidsNextDoorS6E13OperationTREATY  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WeUsedToBeFriends


End file.
